Filling In The Hole
by Frosty Pig
Summary: He could only see a very male and very muscular Hiei. Yaoi. Yusuke/Hiei.


**Filling In The Hole  
-.-**

_Disclaimer: I do Not own Yu Yu Hakusho_

Even though Yusuke had suddenly stumbled into his demon heritage, he still bruised _embarrassingly_ easily. The dark purple and violet one surrounding a few of his ribs proved this. He supposed, though, he might have deserved it.

"Wow," Kuwabara sounded more than a little startled, "I know I didn't just see that." Yusuke would agree that denial for the poor numb-nut was a good move on his part.

"I…" Yusuke's brain and every thought with it seemed to have fallen out of his reach.

"Did you just…" Kuwabara seemed to be struggling to make eye contact with Yusuke.

"No, I didn't. You're asleep, you're just dreaming this." Yusuke tried, hoping that maybe his friend would get the hint and drop it and turn away from what had been the most awkward moment of Yusuke's two lives.

Kuwabara started laughing. His loud, wheezing laugh.

"Shut it or I'm gonna rei-gun your ass off." Yusuke mumbled, shoving his fists into his pockets, refusing to start running. He would not be a woman about this.

Yet as Yusuke rounded the corner he could still hear his obnoxious friend struggling to breathe.

It wasn't Yusuke's fault.

It was his damn _hormones_.

Keiko, the girl who had made his life full, the girl he had been dreaming of since he was _ten_ had left. She had gone to college and Yusuke could only wish her the best.

After all, the only girl that could tolerate him was too smart not to go and achieve something with her life.

Yusuke said he would wait for her. He said he would work for her father while she was off learning and probably making cute faces with some other _smart_ guy that wasn't him.

That's probably what he had _said_.

She'd left more than three months ago and it was only a few weeks later that he'd started into the trouble he was in now.

It was at Genkai's temple, the old hag was complaining about how Yusuke never did anything but mope like some depressed menopausal woman who was grieving about her dead husband. Yusuke was no old lady and he would not let an old lady compare him to herself.

Genkai had brought her foot up and easily kicked him out of her temple.

Luckily though, not towards the thousand-step staircase where even Yusuke knew he wouldn't survive any kind of fall. Instead, he found himself at the foot of the smallest member of his former team, Hiei.

His boot had smelled like grass.

"Are you all right, Yusuke-san?!" Yukina was the first to acknowledge his tumble and had scrambled to help him up.

"Detective." Hiei had said quietly, still refusing to call him anything other than the stale, irrelevant name.

Yusuke would almost appreciate the sentiment if Hiei ever said it with sincerity.

"I-I'm fine, Yukina." Yusuke swiftly jumped back to his feet. Yukina was always one to smile at the simplest things; if only her fiery brother would do the same. He would probably look creepy as Hell.

"And a 'howdy' to you too, Mister Happy-Pants." He sarcastically threw out, enjoying the new twitch above Hiei's right brow.

"Would you like to join us, Yusuke-san? I was just about to go make Hiei and I something called 'Root Beer Floats'? Botan said they're very popular in the west!" Yusuke found her curiosity very endearing, and anything with the word 'beer' in it sounded way too good to pass by.

"Heck yes I would!" Yusuke made his good guy pose, a thumb in the air and a twinkle to his teeth as he grinned.

With Yukina back inside the temple, she had left Yusuke to sit with Hiei.

"So…" He started, not knowing what to say. He had never really spoken with Hiei before; at least not when there weren't any demons to be killed, it was an odd feeling.

Like a frame on the wall, awkward silence hung in the air. Surprising to Yusuke, Hiei was the one to break it.

"I came here for Yukina, so do not bother your _brain_, Detective." Hiei said curtly.

"You know, someday I'm gonna get you to call me 'Yusuke' and you're gonna _like it_." He wanted to high-five himself at his great mind.

"I'm sure I'll be in Hell before that ever happens."

The after life was something Yusuke was very familiar with and yet… to imagine Hiei in such a place seemed completely strange. After all, the little guy had changed so much since Yusuke had first met him.

"You really think you're going to Hell, Hiei?"

"Are you that dense, Detective? Before I could even walk I was killing. I—"

"—I hope these are all right! I might have put too much ice-cream in them!" Yukina walked to them with a tray of three glasses that were overflowing.

Hiei stopped talking immediately.

The drink had been good; sadly it didn't give Yusuke any buzz at all. Yukina had giggled when his face was sticky and his fingers felt like glue, even Hiei let out a small chuckle. It was a dark and rich laugh that rumbled through Yusuke.

To see the two of them together… He wondered if this made Hiei feel welcomed, if it made him feel like he had a family.

This strange coziness Yusuke was feeling wanted to fill the hole Keiko had left.

"How am I supposed to dispose of these small things?" Yusuke had found Hiei in a tree, after several dozens of minutes searching; he had dragged the irritated demon to his apartment. He needed the company while he went through Keiko withdrawals.

Yusuke watched as Hiei squinted at the screen as if the little monsters in it might come out and into reality.

"You click the 'O' button!" He sat on the ground next to Hiei and adjusted the demon's hand to hold the controller right.

Hiei's hands were burning hot, Yusuke wondered if his controller would melt.

"Have you seriously never played a video game before? Do they not exist in your caveman world?!" It was absolutely incredulous to think that with so many advances in technology in the Makai that they didn't have _games_ to play.

"Of course I have," Hiei rolled his eyes, "In between finding food and shelter I played these ridiculous things non-stop."

"A valid question is a valid question, no need to get all sarcastic." Yusuke stretched himself on the ground behind Hiei and the demon tried again to beat the first level.

"You are a fool if that is what you think."

"You wanna stay over tonight?"

"No."

"Come on!" Yusuke kneed Hiei in the back.

"Touch me one more time Detective, and I will rip your limbs right off."

"So… That's a 'yes' then?"

-.-

Yusuke had no idea what he was doing.

He could not understand why he wanted so badly for Hiei to stay over. Nor why he wanted to have some sort of 'slumber party' with a guy who would rather sleep on a branch than on a couch. And he definitely did not know why he forced Hiei to go take bath.

For the past few minutes all Yusuke could look at was the door that led to the shower which was where he could hear Hiei washing himself.

Perhaps the hole Keiko had left was too startling for him, Yusuke was grasping for _anyone_.

But maybe it was because Hiei was so small, his waist looked thinner than Keiko's. Yusuke could easily hold him with one arm alone, and his other arm—his other hand would…

Yusuke wondered if any fire demon could beat his own burning temperature.

And those eyes… they were so large and yearning as if they were asking Yusuke to take care of him. Even when Hiei was glaring it seemed to be such a soft look.

There must have been something in those drinks from Yukina because he could not be fanaticizing about a stingy little—

"How do you turn this thing off?"

Yusuke felt something in him both soar and drop like a metal ball.

"Y-you wanna put a towel on or something?" Yusuke squeaked as he watched one particular droplet of water slide down Hiei's small hip. Why had his mouth become a desert so suddenly?

It was the next day when he had snuck out of his own home and found Kuwabara that Yusuke finally calmed down. He had never been more restless than he had the night before. Listening to Hiei's soft breaths, to how his body shifted under the sheets; it was too much.

Yusuke needed to breathe.

"…It was more than I probably should have spent but she deserves way more than what I can give her. Maybe I should get a job, you know…" Yusuke heard small portions of Kuwabara's ramblings about Yukina; though he tried to pay attention—to somehow get his mind away from Hiei; he just couldn't.

Hiei sparkling under the doorway, as if a gift from Enma himself, it was the perfect image. Last night he had tried to imagine Keiko, to see her wet and naked in his bathroom, curves and all, but he could only see a very male and very muscular Hiei.

And good god had that made the night a very _difficult_ one.

"What's wrong, Urameshi? Your aura is all off and shit…" Yusuke agreed in his head, he did not want to talk about what he was seeing in his mind that was making him _so off and shit._

"You must be seeing things, there ain't nothing wrong—" Yusuke had wanted to laugh it off, but somehow his hallucinations had become real.

Kuwabara had gone ahead of him and was greeting his suddenly real delusions.

"What's up, shrimp?" He could hear in the background Hiei's grunt.

It was too much.

Without any thought on his end, Yusuke was in front of Hiei, yet somehow he knew he must look crazy. Dark rings under his eyes, his body felt heavy and stiff, he was surely walking oddly.

Yusuke definitely felt crazy at that moment.

It was quick and desperate, he grabbed Hiei's jaw and bending down he kissed the small demon.

Sweet relief like he had never known it. To feel those hot lips that were chapped, to realize that Hiei smelled like his home. That he smelled like he belonged to Yusuke.

A swift pain in his abdomen had him backing off, and Hiei flitted off.

"W-what?!"

Yusuke, momentarily sane, knew that he deserved such a hard hit.

**-.-**

_A very silly little story that really needs more smexiness._


End file.
